<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>February 29th by starsforchii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605370">February 29th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsforchii/pseuds/starsforchii'>starsforchii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsforchii/pseuds/starsforchii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving out to Seoul tomorrow, Eunsang seizes the moment with his friends as he had first experiences on his last day.</p><p>Something that, he'll always remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee &amp; Lee Eunsang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>February 29th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't mind those grammatical and typographical errors, I am not in the right state to write these. I only wrote this out of boredom so please don't expect a lot. Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>FEBRUARY 29, 2002</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>1:45 PM KST</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So, you're really transferring now, 'Sangie?"</strong> </em>Junho asks as he hands the banana milk to Dohyon who's sitting beside Minhee, but before Dohyon could touch it, Minhee already took it and drank it in one gulp. Dohyon pouted at the older as he stood up to chase the now running older who took his milk.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Dohyon regrets pulling Minhee. He just lost his banana milk for the nth time and he's already had it enough.</p><p> </p><p>It's now break time, all of the students headed out of their rooms to eat and some of them just headed at the library to spend their time alone, but Minhee, Hyeongjun, Dongpyo, Junho, Dohyon and Eunsang are sitting at the bench behind the school gymnasium.</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang sighs as he nodded sadly to his friends,<em><strong> "Yes, we'll move out to Seoul tomorrow."</strong></em> he declared.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"This is your last day as our classmate?"</em> </strong>Hyeongjun pouts as he hugs Eunsang tight, crying in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang didn't answer, instead, he looks at his friends one by one as he felt a pinch in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, it's my last day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"When will you be back? Are you still coming back?"</strong></em> asked Dongpyo, clinging onto Dohyon as he tries to stop himself from crying.</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang shrugged his shoulders as he hugged Hyeongjun tighter, caressing his back to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"No one will buy snacks for me anymore."</em></strong> Dohyon pouts, everyone started to tear up suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Junho, who always seemed to be a robot, started tearing up. Dohyon, who's always smiling whenever he sees food, started tearing up. Dongpyo, who always tend to show an attitude that people hate, started tearing up. Hyeongjun who's in his embrace, is still tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is crying.</p><p> </p><p>They were all crying, looking at Eunsang who's about to leave soon.</p><p> </p><p>Except for Minhee, who's still staring at Eunsang firmly with a poker face.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yah, why are you all crying. You guys can still talk to me through phone."</strong></em> Eunsang jokingly said as he scoots Hyeongjun, who's still huffing due to crying.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But being with you is different."</strong> </em>Minhee says after a long time of keeping his mouth shut, they all looked at him but he remained firm.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Oh, yeah."</strong> </em>Eunsang chuckled.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I will miss you!"</strong> </em>Dohyon exclaims, still pouting. </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang walked towards the younger and tousles his hair,<em><strong> "And I will miss you too."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Minhee pats Eunsang's nape, <em><strong>"Take care, Eunsang."</strong> </em>he mouthed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't know what's wrong with you Minhee and you can't say those openly, but it's okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I understand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I will, Minhee."</strong></em> Eunsang mouthed as he nodded at the older.</p><p> </p><p>Dongpyo, who's always sharp as always despite of crying, sees the two and eventually adopts their conversation.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"W-why are you like that? Stop saying those!"</strong> </em>Dongpyo hits Minhee, still huffing.</p><p> </p><p>Hyeongjun, who seemed to be finally calmed down, coughed firmly as he wiped his tears off.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's seize this moment, let's have fun!"</strong></em> he exclaimed, now smiling.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But, we have classes."</strong> </em>Dohyon disagreed, bowing his head down.</p><p> </p><p>They were all silent for a while, thinking if a way to spend the day and seize the remaining time with Eunsang before he finally leaves. After a few minutes, Minhee flicks his fingers that caught everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's skip, then."</strong></em> he suggested, smiling like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was atonished, shut into silence but Minhee remained firm, contented at his suggestion but the other's seemed to be disappointed at it.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What? Skiping classes? Are you crazy, Minhee?"</strong> </em>Junho disagrees, frowning his eyebrows at Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>But as always, Minhee kept his cool and smiled confidently as he mouthed,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yes."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was silenced, glancing at each other for they don't know what to say nor what to do.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"But, what if-"</strong> </em>Dohyon disagrees but it seems like Minhee made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Fuck those 'what ifs', let's have fun."</strong> </em>he says with conviction being visible in his voice, atonishing everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Especially, Eunsang.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Wow, is this real? The Kang Minhee is going to skip classes and have fun with us?"</strong> </em>Hyeongjun asks, looking at Minhee from his head down to his toes as if he's analyzing him from within.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yes."</strong></em> Minhee declares as he walked confidently out of the backyard, Eunsang stood up and followed Minhee, everyone stands up and followed them too.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You've gotta be kidding me."</strong></em> Eunsang said when he finally catched up with Minhee, the older stopped walking and turned to face him.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm serious."</strong></em> he mouthed, leaving Eunsang standing as he continued to walk towards the school gate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this real?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I dreaming?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"But, you aren't friends with Eunsang-"</em> </strong>Hyeongjun exclaims, stopping Minhee from walking.</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly, Kang Minhee, who always has his head up, bowed down, trying to stop his tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he offended?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang walks closer as he wrapped his arms around the older's waist, closing the gap between them as he pulled him to his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please, don't cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Guys, let him be. It's my last day after all."</strong></em> Eunsang pleaded them, they all nodded in unison as an agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Okay, then. Let's go-" </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Wait, we're still wearing uniforms."</em> </strong>Eunsang stops Dongpyo before stepping outside the school gate, they all looked at themselves, and yes, they're still wearing the school's winter uniforms.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I have an idea."</strong></em> Minhee declares as he steps outside the school gate and ran to the waiting shed, he opens one of the van's door and stepped inside as he calls for the others.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Come inside."</strong> </em>he ordered, Junho frowned his eyebrows at him in disagreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Really, Kang Minhee? Going inside other people's-" </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"It's mine."</em></strong> Minhee cutted Junho's words before he could finish what he's saying. Rolling his eyes at him, he steps inside the van and the others did too.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Woah, rich kid."</strong> </em>Dohyon mumbles as soon as he closed the door, roaming his eyes that the van that they're in.</p><p> </p><p>The van was indeed too large for 6 people, and perhaps, atleast 13 people can occupy the said van.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Kang Minhee is indeed a rich kid."</strong> </em>Dongpyo nods at Dohyon, giving him a high-five.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Here, wear these."</strong></em> Minhee passes them paper bags with winter clothes in it.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Whoa, are these yours?"</em></strong> Dohyon asks as he removes his winter uniform, replacing it with the clothes that Minhee handed him.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Not all."</em></strong> Minhee answers, also changing his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has finished changing their clothes, except for Eunsang who's still staring at the clothes thay Minhee gave him.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Uh, that's mine."</strong></em> Minhee stutters, looking at the clothes.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'll wear it."</strong> </em>Eunsang smiled as he started changing his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>As Eunsang finished changing his clothes, everyone stares at him as if he's a new boy, walking in the room, knowing no one.</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang furrows his eyebrows, making them turn their heads away.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Can you please take us to my favorite place?"</strong></em> pleaded Minhee to his driver, he nods as he starts the engine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Your place? What if-" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And please don't tell Mom."</strong> </em>Minhee pleaded him again before Hyeongjun could finish complaining, and the driver nodded as he smiled at Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>It was a silent journey.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And we're here."</strong></em> Minhee declares as soon as the van stopped infront of a tall building, they stepped out of the van, bringing paper bags with their uniforms in it with them.</p><p> </p><p>While walking through the hall, every single employee that they walk after, bows after seeing Minhee being with them.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Good afternoon, Mr. Kang. Still same room?"</strong></em> greeted by an old lady as she offered two keys to Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>He nods,<em><strong> "Yes, please."</strong> </em>and the old lady guided them through the hallway to the room that she's talking about.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she opened the door, Dongpyo already barged in, dragging Dohyon with him. Everyone went inside and before they can close thule door, Minhee already spoke to the old woman.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Oh, don't tell Mom. She'll kill me."</strong> </em>he whispers, making the old woman chuckle as she nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ah. I get it, Sir."</strong> </em>she whispers back as she closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closed, Dongpyo sat comfortably at the couch as he roamed his eyes in the room.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Wow, Kang Minhee privilege."</strong></em> he mutters, digging himself in the soft and comfortable sofa.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Life is indeed unfair when you're not Kang Minhee."</strong></em> Junho exclaims as he also sat comfortably at the sofa while Dohyon just sat to the ground beside Hyeongjun, clinging to him.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Eunsang, remained standing, still observing the room as Minhee went to take some the remote control beside a large flower vase and opened the TV and as well as the curtains.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No, not likely."</strong></em> he denies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Life is unfair if you're Kang Minhee." </strong></em>he declares, glancing at them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Life is unfair to everyone, stop complaining."</strong></em> Eunsang replied, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Dongpyo stood up and roamed the room, until he found a small container, with pills in it.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"What are these, Minhee? Birth control pills?"</em></strong> Dongpyo asked as he raised the container up in the sky, Minhee chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was he insane?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"What are you talking about, midget? Why would I have such pills in here."</em> </strong>Minhee replied, furrowing his eyebrows as he took some candies in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Because you're The Kang Minhee, the campus crush."</em></strong> Hyeongjun answers, raising his arms up as if he was stating a fact.</p><p> </p><p>Minhee, who seemed to be offended, placed the jar of candies in the coffee table forcefully as he raised his voice at them.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"And you think I go walking around, kissing and fucking anyone who likes me? Hell, no."</em></strong> he clarifies, still raising his voice as he eyed at them one by one until he stopped as he eyed at Eunsang, who's head down low.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he mad?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I'm clean."</em> </strong>Minhee declares, still eyeing at Eunsang who just raised his head up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And our eyes met.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>"Have you heard that? Kang Minhee is a virgin!" </em></b>Dohyon exclaims as he stood up, not believing what Minhee said.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I wonder who'll be his first and first kiss."</em></strong> Junho mumbled as he playfully scratches his chin with his index finger, making everyone laugh at the sudden thought.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yah, why are you talking about me? Aren't we here for Eunsang?"</strong></em> Minhee asks, also laughing.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Oh, yes. Let's have fun!"</strong> </em>Junho mumbles as he removed his socks and threw it to Minhee's face.</p><p> </p><p>And their childish game began.</p><p> </p><p>They were running around the room, squealing like dolphins as they chase each other, Dongpyo took his phone out and recorded every single movement that the others does, capturing their smiles and giggles as they only tried to cherish the moment and forget the gloomy tomorrow that awaits them.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat in the cold concrete due to exhaustion, catching their breaths as they laughed their lungs out loud as if there's no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't want to leave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Guys, Truth or Dare?"</strong> </em>Hyeongjun suggests as he smiled widely, they all nodded.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Hyung, we don't have bottles."</strong> </em>Dohyon declares, eyes wide due to realization.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sigh, what else could go wrong?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"We have some bottles of soju and makgeolli here, but it isn't empty."</strong> </em>Minhee replied with hesitation as he pointed out to the kitchen, Eunsang stood up and went to same direction and opened one of the cabinets as he took a bottle of soju and glasses.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Then, let's drink it."</em> </strong>he says as he placed the bottle down to the coffee table and opened it, he poured some to his glass as he offered the others.</p><p> </p><p>They all refused.</p><p> </p><p>Except for Minhee who happily took the glass as Eunsang clanked their glasses together.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Fuck, are you insane?"</strong></em> Dongpyo curses, looking at them with eyebrows furrowed as if he's disgusted. </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang chuckled as he shakes his head,<em><strong> "It isn't fun if you're not breaking the rules."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Eunsang and Minhee drank in silence, with 4 other people, watching them with their eyebrows furrowed due to disgust, with their jaws dropped to the floor, Eunsang and Minhee didn't minded them.</p><p>Instead, drank the said alcohol as they exchange gazes with their giggles while drinking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never knew that, 'fun' has it's other side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"You guys don't want?"</em></strong> Minhee offered the others, now starting to get hiccups due to alcohol as he smiled like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Again, they refused.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Nah, I don't wanna smell like liquor."</strong></em> said Hyeongjun, still having the same reaction.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm barely 17, please spare me."</strong></em> said Dohyon as he smiled hesistantly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here we go, again. Lame excuses.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Okay, I'll get you something to eat then."</strong> </em>Minhee shruggs as he stood uo and went to the kitchen once again, he came back holding a bowl of strawberries in his hands.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Strawberries!"</strong></em> exclaimed Dohyon as he took the bowl away from Minhee, Hyeongjun and Dongpyo, and as well as Junho, took some as they tried to distract themselves from watching the two who's busy drinking liquor.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Your favorite."</em></strong> Eunsang whispered to Minhee, he chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yes."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And as if perplexed, they laughed together in silence as they finished drinking. Minhee raised the bottle up to caught the attention of the four.</p><p> </p><p>Minhee took a bite of a strawberry, but as if swayed away due to the alcohol, Eunsang moves closer and bites the same strawberry that's still stucked in Minhee's lips, making their lips crash.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sweet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyeongjun looked at them, eyes widened, but the other three was busy with their own jokes, making Hyeongjun to be the only one to witness the two.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It's my last day afterall, why bother? Right, Kang Minhee?"</strong> </em>Eunsang mouthed playfully at the older.</p><p> </p><p>Minhee, looked at Eunsang with eyes widened due to shock. Eunsang just chuckled at the older as he moved his face away from Minhee as he took the bottke and finished it in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"One bottle, empty! Let's start!"</strong> </em>he called, the four immediately placed the bowl of strawberries down to the coffee table as Minhee spinned the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>It was pointed at Minhee and Hyeongjun.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Oooh, Minhee!"</em> </strong>Junho cheered, Minhee mouthed <strong><em>"TRUTH".</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Who's your first boyfriend? Or girlfriend, perhaps?"</strong></em> Hyeongjun asked as he laughed histerically at himself, the other laughed too.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I never had one."</strong> </em>Minhee declares, making them stop laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What-"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Next."</strong> </em>Minhee orders as he spinned the bottle again.</p><p> </p><p>It was pointed on Eunsang and Dohyon.</p><p> </p><p>Dohyon smiled like an idiot as Eunsang mouthed,<em><strong> "Dare."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Describe your first love."</em></strong> he ordered, Hyeongjun clasped their hands together as they laughed together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I knew it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ahm, he's tall and handsome. He's great at academics and is somehow popular too. He loves fruits, and stars, and loves to sleep a lot."</strong></em> he says in a fast phase with hesitation as he stole glances at Minhee, who's staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you, get the point?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Is that enough?"</em></strong> he smiled at Dohyon, but the younger shaked his head, Minhee snapped.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Why are you talking about other people's lovelives? Do you want us to talk about yours too?"</em></strong> he raised his voice as he glared at Dohyon and Hyeongjun, who both rolled their eyes at Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, God. Please, no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"What about you and Minkyu? Aren't you his boyfriend?"</em></strong> Minhee asked in the same tone, Hyeongjun's eyes widened on what he heard.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"And you, what about Wonyoung? I heard you're dating her."</em></strong> Minhee continued, glaring at Dohyon, who choked in his own saliva.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No, I'm not."</strong></em> Hyeongjun denies.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why would I date someone who looks just like me?"</strong> </em>Dohyon replied, caressing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Then, what?" </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It's complicated."</strong></em> they said in unison, avoiding Minhee's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a mess.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Now, you know how it feels."</strong></em> Minhee mumbles as he spinned the bottle again.</p><p> </p><p>It was pointed on Eunsang and Minhee.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Truth."</strong></em> Eunsang answered, Minhee heaved a deep sigh as he stared deeply in Eunsang's eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why can't you stay here? Can you atleast plead them not to take you with them?"</strong></em> he asks with conviction in a fast phase, eyes still on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What's with the sudden question?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I can't."</strong> </em>he answered shortly, avoiding Minhee's gaze.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why?"</strong></em> he raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I just, can't."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stop asking, Minhee.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're telling me that, you're fine being your parent's toy?"</strong></em> Minhee asked again, grasping Eunsang's hand in a unbelievable strength.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Tell me, Eunsang."</strong></em> Minhee ordered, tightening his grip on Eunsang, he closes his eyes tight due to the pain that the taller is causing him</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"M-minhee, you're hurting him-"</strong> </em>Junho tried stopping Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What's happening?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"For once, have you ever decided for yourself?"</strong> </em>Minhee asked again, loosening his grip on Eunsang, breathing heavily to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never did, sorry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Aish, stop this nonsense. Let's just sing!"</strong> </em>Dongpyo stood up as he took the mic and songbook.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Okay, I'll go first."</strong></em> Eunsang stood up, finaly freeing himself from Minhee's grip.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Eunsang entered the song number, a sound from a guitar's strings were heard across the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>NOW PLAYING: Let's see the stars by Jukjae</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang held the mic close to his mouth as he started singing the first lines, glancing at Minhee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>When the cold wind blows a little,</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>the night sky twinkles</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>After spending a long day,</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>on the way home,</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I thought of you suddenly</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I always think of you. You may not know, but I always think of you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a baritone voice was heard next to Eunsang's. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was Minhee.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Where are you? What are you doing?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps, thinking of you? Dreaming of you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Gosh, they blend so well."</strong></em> whispered Dongpyo looking at the two who were singing next to each other, holding hands.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"They look like a couple."</strong></em> mumbled Junho, they all nodded at the thought.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Sadly, they're not."</strong></em> sighed Hyeongjun, the other three sighed as they took another bowl of strawberries from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's just eat strawberries because we're single."</strong></em> Dohyon proposed as they ate strawberries together, starting to mind their own world as Minhee and Eunsang sang their hearts out through the song.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do you not want to see the stars with me?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I really wanted to, but I can't."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Can you come out to the front of your house?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>You just need to come out</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>wearing a light jacket</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minhee and Eunsang faced each other, smiling genuinely as they sang the song with mixed emotions; either their hearts were filled with joy and happiness, or they were filled with sadness, knowing how painful tomorrow will be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I don't want to go somewhere far</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>But I do want to hold your hand tightly</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Come, hold my hand and never let go."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Even though I don't know the names of the lovely constellations</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Would you come with me?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter anymore, come and let's see the stars."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>There were so many words</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I want to say to you</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Will you hear me out?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Your and my steps</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>heading to the place</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Not unknowing where it is</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Could it be our own? Our place?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still not finishing the song, Minhee placed the mic down as he pulled Eunsang close, closing the gap between them as he brought Eunsang to his embrace, Eunsang hugged him back as they hummed the song to it's end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So warm and welcoming, can I call this, 'home'?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"What are these Kang Minhee, is this yours?"</em></strong> Junho asks as he took a box of cigarette in one of the drawers, Minhee let's go of Eunsang as he looked at what Junho is referring to.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No, that's my dad's. He normally smoke here because Mom doesn't want seeing him smoke."</strong></em> he explained, taking the box from Junho and as well as the lighter above the drawer, he smiled playfully as he offered a stick to the others.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Want to try?"</strong> </em>Minhee offers them, they scrunched their faces at Minhee.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Are you damn insane?"</strong></em> exclaimed Dongpyo, staring at Minhee who just lighted the cigarette and exhaled smoke.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It's not fun if you're not breaking the rules."</strong></em> he says, eyeing at Eunsang. </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang smiles as he took a stick and took the lighter from Minhee, shicking the four as he inhaled and exhaled smoke.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Indeed."</strong> </em>he says, heading out to the balcony. Minhee shrugged as he followed Eunsang.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Gosh, they're insane."</strong></em> the four whispered as Dohyon took the songbook and mic, distracting themselves from the two.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Couple's thing."</strong> </em>they all mumbled to themselves.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Have fun in there, we'll just finish these sticks!"</strong></em> shout Minhee from the balcony after hearing the others sing in enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The once blue skies are now painted with hue of pink and orange, the sun is now starting to set and yet, Minhee and Eunsang is still smoking in silence, with only the voices of their friends from behind, not even daring to speak as they kept on stealing glances at each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What am I supposed to say?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Have you tried smoking before, Minhee?"</strong> </em>Eunsang breaks the ice, facing Minhee who's concentrated at looking at the sky.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"No, it's my first time actually."</em></strong> he declares, chuckling as he lighted another stick.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Really? You seem to be experienced."</strong> </em>Eunsang asks again, exhaling smoke as he waited for Minhee's response.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Ah, no. I watched my dad smoke before, that's why."</strong> </em>Minhee clarifies, handing Eunsang a stick after noticing that he just finished one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Here."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Thanks."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even if they finished all five sticks already, they stayed at the balcony, looking at each other as if they're communicating through each other's gazes, smiling genuinely as no one tries to look away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never thought that, breaking the rules will give me such happiness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's getting late, the sky is now painted with dark colors of blue and purple as the stars and moon started to replace the sun. The four stopped singing and turned the TV off, they packed their things and cleaned the whole room while Minhee and Eunsang is still at the balcony, enjoying their so-called, staring contest.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Guys, I think I have to go now."</strong></em> called Dongpyo to the two, now in his winter uniform.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I guess I shall go too."</strong> </em>whispered Hyeongjun, wearing his backpack.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Me as well."</strong></em> declared Junho, walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Of course, me too."</strong> </em>said Dohyon as he took one last strawberry from the bowl.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Take care, MiniSang."</strong></em> the four bid farewell in unison, laughing at the two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? MiniSang?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Don't burn the room down, please!"</strong></em> said Dohyon before closing the door, leaving Minhee and Eunsang alone in the room.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Till we meet again, Eunsang!"</strong></em> said Dongpyo behind the closed door, then, silence followed.</p><p> </p><p>It's only 8:30 in the evening, but as if planned, the cool breeze passes through them, as if reminding them that time is ticking and the both of them shall leave now.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It's getting late."</strong> </em>mumbles Eunsang, eyes at the sky as he observed the stars above them.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It is."</strong></em> Minhee shortly replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Minhee?"</strong></em> Eunsang called, hesistating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yes?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Nothing."</strong> </em>he smiled, now starting to feel the awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's go now, it's getting late."</strong></em> said Eunsang, walking towards the room but Minhee grabbed his hand before he could close the glass door.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"E-eunsang, c-can you come out for a while?"</strong></em> Minhee stutters, trying to stop his tears from falling. He bows down his head but eventually raises it up after heaving a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Let's see the stars tonight."</strong> </em>he says, smiling sorrowfully. Eunsang nods and went back to the balcony as he stood beside Minhee.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at the sky that's covered by millions of stars that twinkles and shines bright tonight, filling their hearts with joy.</p><p> </p><p><em>And also sadness</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It's beautiful."</strong></em> Minhee muttered, glancing at Eunsang, who's face and eyes are also shining bright as the stars does.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're the most beautiful star, my love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It makes me sad."</strong></em> mumbled Eunsang, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the sky. Minhee turns and hugs Eunsang, burrying his face in the younger's shoulders while the Eunsang's chin was rested on Minhee's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't want to go."</strong></em> he cried, hugging the older's back as Minhee's clothes is getting drenched in Eunsang's tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't want to leave you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't want you to go either."</strong> </em>Minhee whispers, caressing the younger's back to calm him down, yet, he also started crying as he feels the warmth of the younger's embrace, realizing that he won't be able to have them again.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I like you, Eunsang."</strong></em> he confessed, finally letting Eunsang out of his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang looked at Minhee with a bewildered expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have I heard it right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No, I love you."</strong> </em>Minhee corrects, looking straight at Eunsang's eyes, meeting his gaze with tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why are you saying these just now?"</strong> </em>he asks, clutching his fists as he punctures his own palm with his own fingernails to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why not before?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Because, I was a coward."</strong></em> Minhee chuckles, realizing what kind of a brave act he's done just now.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why didn't you atleast, tried to be brave-"</strong></em> he stutters hitting the older in the chest with his fists, crying his heart out as Minhee cages him in his arms, finally calming him down.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"We could've atleast, had the chance-"</em> </strong>crying in Minhee's embrace, he mutters these words as Minhee was shutted in to silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he not saying a thing? Are you that dumb, Kang Minhee?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Are you damn stupid, Kang Minhee? I love you!"</strong> </em>he confesses, hitting the older again who's still not saying a thing, hugging him as they both cried their hearts out as they finally had the chance to confess their feelings out.</p><p> </p><p><em>Silence</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed, still hugging each other, Minhee holds Eunsang's shoulders, facing his eyes that are now red due to crying.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Eunsang?"</strong> </em>he calls him, Eunsang hummed as answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Since this is our first and last night together, can I-"</strong></em> Minhee hesitates, eyes staring at the younger's lips as Minhee dries his own lips with his own saliva. He clears his throat as he closed his eyes tight before meeting Eunsang's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Can I kiss you?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W-what?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence enveloped them two, Minhee bites his lower lip as his gazes shifts from Eunsang's eyes and to his lips, who unknowingly seemed to be enticing.</p><p> </p><p>After minutes, Eunsang chuckled as he once again closed the gap between them, nodding as a response. </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Why are you asking if you can kiss me already?"</strong> </em>he teases Minhee, his hand reaches the older's nape as his face went closer to him. Minhee's hand's were on Eunsang's waist and the other is on the younger's nape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And as if destined, they closed their eyes as their lips met each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both hesistant, no one dares to move their lips. Minhee slightly opened his lips, waiting for Eunsang to respond. Eunsang smiled in between the kiss as his tongue enters Minhee's mouth, exploring the older's </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And as if the world stopped turning, and as if the clock stopped ticking, suddenly, candies, soju, strawberries and cigarettes, became the sweetest combination in this whole world."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They pulled away to breathe some air, staring at each others eyes, finally, they found it though it was never lost.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, arms resting at the railings, once again, they stare at the skies as they counted the stars above them.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Was that your first kiss?"</strong></em> asked Eunsang, Minhee chuckled as he nodded at Eunsang.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"So, I'm your first kiss."</strong> </em>he concluded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First kiss at 18? Cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I bet it was your first too."</strong></em> Minhee teases Eunsang, the younger nodded as well as he held the older's hand.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Yes, it was and you are."</strong></em> he declares, dragging Minhee inside the room as he tickled his waist, laughing as the older giggles.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Come, give me some more."</strong></em> he orders the older as soon as they got inside the room, sitting in the couch.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Aren't you getting addicted to my kisses?"</strong></em> teased Minhee at the younger, but he eventually followed his order.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It's because your lips tastes to sweet, as well as your saliva. That's it."</strong> </em>Eunsang explained, staring deeply in Minhee's eyes where he can see his reflection clearly.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And so that, you won't be able to forget me."</strong></em> he muttered as he owned the older's lips again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because I never wanted you to forget me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Will you always, remember?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"You're making it hard for me to let you go."</strong></em> Minhee muttered back as he kissed Eunsang on the forehead, down to his eyes, down to his tall nose, to his mole that's underneath his mouth, and to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Never let go of me, please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"And you're also making it hard for me to leave you alone."</strong> </em>Eunsang sighed as Minhee pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, God. I never wanted to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minhee lays down on the sofa, with Eunsang's lap as his pillow, he wraps his arms around him, not wanting to let him go.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I want to be back, as soon as possible."</strong></em> Eunsang says, running his fingers through Minhee's hair. He smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'll wait for you then."</strong> </em>Minhee replied, smiling as he tightened his grip on Eunsang's waist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, what if, I never came back?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No matter how long I'll take?</strong></em>" asked Eunsang, looking for assurance as he stared at the older that's laying in his lap.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"No matter how long it takes."</strong> </em>Minhee assured.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I love you."</strong></em> Eunsang says, kissing the older's freckles and pulls away, staring at him.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I love you too."</em></strong> replied Minhee as he closed his eyes, Eunsang runs his fingers on Minhee's hair again, helping him to sleep and rest early.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for minutes, but as if Minhee had read Eunsang's head, he sat as he confronted Eunsang.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I don't want to sleep."</strong> </em>he confessed, tears forming in his eyes. Eunsang moves closer and hugged the older, caressing his back to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"What if, I wake up without you beside me?"</strong></em> he cried in Eunsang's embrace, tightening his grip on Eunsang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It'll hurt less, my love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Waking up without me is better than seeing me leave."</strong></em> Eunsang mutters as he caressed the older's back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's way better that way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Don't cry, you still have your phone."</strong> </em>he says, Minhee only cried louder, burrying his face in Eunsang's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"This is so unfair."</strong> </em>he complains, finally laying back on Eunsang's lap as he slowly pulled his system to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"It always is."</strong> </em>Eunsang replies, caressing the older's cheeks as he dried his tears.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Remember, I love you."</strong></em> he says as he gave Minhee a peck on his lips, the older yawned, a sign that he's slowly falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I love you too."</strong> </em>Minhee replied before he was drifted to dreamland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I'll always believe in your promises though they seemed unreal to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang stayed for few minutes, assuring that Minhee is actually asleep before he carefully rested the older's head on an actual pillow, not wanting to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And when that said that 'hatred is the opposite of love", I never believed them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I never did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because today, I realized that, the actual opposite of "love" is not "hatred".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's parting ways.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang walked towards the door and as he turned the knob, he turned around stared at the older for the last time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And today, on my last day, you gave me something special.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something that, I'll cherish forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something that, I never wanted to lose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something that, I'll keep in my heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something that will stay in my memory, forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You gave, you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You gave me yourself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You'll be in my heart, always and forever."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Till we meet again, my love."</strong></em> Eunsang muttered as he opened the door and left the older alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The day that suddenly becomes my everything</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly come into my memory and mess it up</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You disappear again without any answer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the end of winter at the beginning of spring."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>